Arthur's Stupid Genius Idea
by KeiranEmrys
Summary: Gwaine/Merlin. Arthur sets Merlin up on a blind date. Things are kind of awkward. At least until they get horizontal. Then things are kind of awesome.


"So, er… Gwaine, was it? What is it that you do?"

Merlin was going to kill Arthur. Slowly and painfully. And there would be rats. Many, many rats. Possibly with rabies.

It was Arthur's stupid idea to set Merlin up on a blind date in the first place._ "I think you'll really like him Merlin; he's just the guy for you."_

Yeah, right. Merlin got tongue-tied enough just talking to guys in clubs. Much less asking them out. Even much more less being on an actual _date_ for crying out loud. On the plus side—depending on how you looked at it, and Merlin had always been rather optimistic—he wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable right now. His date, Gwaine, also seemed to be having trouble coming up with something to say. Conversation had kind of quickly fizzled when the only reaction Gwaine's joking nature had gotten from Merlin were nervous chuckles and awkward shrugging movements.

"Hm. Well right now I'm doing a bit of modelling."

"Oh, really? Anything I would know?"

Gwaine finally gives a smirk, clear his face of that awful awkward expression. "Well, I'm not sure that you would. It's not exactly for... _polite_ society." His voice is practically dripping with innuendo, and it's enough to give Merlin the confidence to flirt right back. He licks his lips and looks across the table at Gwaine from beneath his lashes.

"Try me."

Gwaine smirks, "I'd love too."

For a moment Merlin can't say anything, so he just stares at his date, a little wide-eyed. "Er..."

"You wanna get out of here?" Gwaine interrupts him and looks heatedly at Merlin. And Gwaine is just his type, and he hasn't had any in months, and he'll be damned if he's going to let _Gwaine_ walk away from him because Merlin is too damn shy to notice a come-on when it dances so obviously in front of his face. In light of all this, there's really only one answer Merlin can give.

"Yes."

"Oh, _fuck_. Yeah, that's it. Fuck me with your tongue. Gwaine. Fuck."

Luckily, for both of them, Merlin is not at all shy in the bedroom. He may act the blushing virgin when meeting someone new or chatting someone up, but get him naked and on the bed and he'll do the dirtiest things. Like now. Now he's got his knees held up to his chest as Gwaine tongue spears into him, opening him and slicking him up. Merlin's already come once and he's just as shameless now as he was when he was screaming Gwaine's name as his orgasm ripped through him. Gwaine of course, had been delighted that Merlin was so uninhibited in bed and had proceeded to bite out a chain of love marks along Merlin's neck just to see what other sound he could draw from him.

"Gwaine. Gwaine, come on. I'm ready now. Fuck me. Please. Come on, come on, _come on_."

Gwaine enters him slowly, teasingly, smirking down at his frustrated expression and not allowing him to thrust up to make Gwaine go in faster. Who knew Merlin could be such a little minx. When Gwaine finally bottoms out though—his balls pressed up close to Merlin's ass, their hips slotted together, and _oh god_it's just fucking perfect—he begins to move in earnest. He fucks Merlin hard, just like Merlin asked—begged—him to and Merlin is loving it, if the noises he's making are any indication. And, fuck what lovely noises they are. Gwaine groans deep in his throat and leans over Merlin, practically bending him in half, and ruts faster against him.

Suddenly Merlin tenses underneath him and there is wetness between them. Merlin is panting Gwaine's name and jerking upwards helplessly as Gwaine fucks him through his orgasm. It only takes a few more thrust in that deliciously tight heat for Gwaine to follow, and he spills himself deep inside Merlin with a gasp.

The next day, around lunch time—because Gwaine and Merlin hadn't really seen the need to get out of bed before that, _busy_ as they were—Merlin takes the time to call Arthur to let him know how his idea for a blind date went. Arthur is, of course, his smug self, saying things like _"I told you so." _and _"Aren't I a genius? Come on Merlin, just admit I'm the motherfucking genius and you worship the ground I walk on."_

Merlin takes no little satisfaction in telling Arthur that its not _him_ that Merlin worships. Arthur squeaks and hangs up before Merlin can go into too much detail about the _worshiping_ he'd done last night, and this morning, and again right after that. Merlin tosses his phone aside with a laugh, which quickly turns into a moan as a pair of lips descends on the back of his neck and starts sucking a love bite there. He concedes that maybe Arthur was right. It seems like this blind date thing was a good idea after all.


End file.
